VeggieTales: Geoshea's Madness
By Biondipastas NOTE: In order to completely understand the VeggieTales Creepypasta Universe, read VeggieTales 1993, VeggieTales 1994 and VeggieTales: Change Matters as well as VeggieTales 1993 Rewrite for extra information (which sadly isn't on this wiki). Holy moly, this was a nightmare to write. PLEASE, people: take my advice and NEVER write huge shared universe-related creepypastas like these unless you want to be frustrated forever. The "switching perspectives" thing was only done because this was the only way possible to tell a kind of story like this. Shadow Reader, please understand: '''Just like the title, writing this story was absolute madness. I know, I know, this story is going to have a lot of plot-holes, cliches, and just overall confusing moments. Also, the depiction of the Shadow Reader in this story takes no offense towards you; I was just trying to make a cool antagonist. Keep in mind, however: this creepypasta is ESSENTIALLY combining the worlds of several creepypastas as well as adding another world essentially creating a giant shared universe in one big story. I'm not the best storyteller ever, so there's going to be a lot in this story that'll probably not make sense nor will be connected very well, as this creepypasta is trying to do what no creepypasta has ever done before. Unfortunately, however, I have creative boundaries, so the reason why a lot of this might seem very rushed, unfocused, and fast-paced is because I practically killed myself writing this insanely long, huge, and complicated story. You seem to be a very understanding guy, so I trust you. Thank you for understanding. With that said, I hope you all enjoy the sequel, VeggieTales: Geoshea's Madness! '''PROLOGUE I was watching the news and I heard a story about a father driving down the road. His wife was named Michelle and he had a son. The father fell asleep on the wheel and crashed into a tree; him and Michelle were injured, but the son died. How strange. I called my best friend who told me he saw a creepy and disturbing VeggieTales ''lost episode, and I told him that what was on the news was just like what happened in the tape he saw. I also told him I saw a disturbing episode of ''VeggieTales, and he was shocked to hear this. He was glad I believed him because his aunt and uncle didn't, and he said he'd be leaving to take a drive to the Grand Canyon. After talking, I hung up. Then, I went to a corner and said, "There's more of these episodes out there." FRIDAY, JULY 26, 2019- CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA God made you special and He loves you very much. ''That quote is all I can think of now that I just saw that episode. I was normal about it and I didn't have any nightmares about it, but then I found out about what my friend decided to do at the Grand Canyon. Now he's probably dead, all thanks to a stupid ''VeggieTales ''tape that probably shouldn't drive him this insane anyway. This is driving me insane. Knowledge of other ''VeggieTales lost episodes existing is haunting my mind. Now all I can think of is the Change Matters episode. Why did it have to come to this? If you're going to make a disturbing episode of a TV show, why choose VeggieTales? After tons of research, I found out the answer: the person who made the episode that my best friend talked about was made by some stupid Satanist who ran around, enslaved people, and forced them to make creepy versions of VeggieTales ''episodes as stupid passion projects. Now, that person is in prison, and I'm pretty sure he's in there for good. Just comes to show that crazy people can do crazy things if their mind tells them to. In case you're lost, keep in mind: yesterday, I watched the aforementioned Change Matters episode, but in order to not sound redundant I won't include the details of that episode. However, I'd just like to mention that it was a very sad and shocking finale to the ''VeggieTales ''saga, or so I thought it was. I recently found out that other ''VeggieTales ''lost episodes exist out there, both online and in real life. Some are sold on Amazon, some are sold on eBay, others are sold on CartoonsForSaleOnline.com, so on, so forth. I can't really keep count of everything. God, I can't believe they just keep coming. Someone should just put a stop to these. Why are there so many crazy people in this world? '''THE GRAND CANYON' I parked my car next to the edge of the Grand Canyon and I was all set to jump off. But then I remembered: God made you special and He loves you very much. Sure, I may have witnessed a possessed lost episode featuring the death of Junior Asparagus, but really? Why the hell was I committing suicide over something as stupid as this? With that in mind, I decided to ditch my original plans and head on back home, knowing my original decision was stupid and pointless. I drove back to my house, and for some reason, my aunt and uncle were home. Apparently, they were disinterested in my belief of the scary VeggieTales ''episode, so they just gave me an eye-roll and walked upstairs. This was kind of an odd "welcome back", if you'd ask me. Anyways, I decided to go back into my room to see if Big Idea gave me a follow-up email, and sure enough, they did. Here's what it said: ''Dear fans of VeggieTales, it has come to our attention that there are some illegal fake VHS tapes made of our older VeggieTales episodes have been going around in places like flea markets and lesser known selling websites, with the results being stuff that is sad, depressing, and also very scary and disturbing. We at Big Idea would never make something as messed up as what is seen on these bootleg tapes, we are taking legal action to get these videos banned and destroyed before it affects unsuspected children. We hope you understand, and if you ever feel scared, pray to God and you will feel better, with love, Big Idea. Huh. Suddenly, all of it makes sense now. There's random people going around and creating fake VHS tapes that show disturbing material, and the seller who gave me the tape probably got it from a flea market. I did some more research, and I found out that the flea market was called "Cheap Cheap Market", which was known for selling various bootleg VHS tapes like most flea markets do. I can't believe that the tapes were even able to be sold, no matter how carefree flea markets are when it comes to people selling stuff. After finding out about the flea market, I decided to look up who decided to sell these tapes, and I found out that a hardcore Satanist was responsible for the various episodes. He was thrown away in jail, though, so at least there's nothing to worry about anymore. Still, though, why would somebody do those things? If the answer is personal gain, then that person is truly terrible. Why do these people do such CRAZY things? Are they born like that? Do they become anyone else? GOD, WHAT IS IT? What I CAN tell you, though, is that I called my best friend Damian Boyce from North Carolina about the thing I've experienced, and it turns out he went through something similar as well. I'm gonna book some tickets to North Carolina so we can discuss this in person. CHARLESTON, SOUTH CAROLINA Hi, I'm Gabriel. In case you don't know, I witnessed a possessed VeggieTales ''VHS tape 5 weeks ago. I tried to forget all about it by heading on over to SkyZone, but while I was jumping on a trampoline, a note appeared that said, "God made you special and He loves you very much." I was dumbfounded. The message on the note was the exact same thing that the e-mail from Big Idea said at the end of their reply message from my email. I decided to post my thoughts on whatever happened to me on the Geoshea's Lost Episode Wiki, and right after I was done, there were two other people who went through the same tragedy that I did. Their stories were called VeggieTales 1993 and VeggieTales: Change Matters. So I decided to go check those out, and I realized that there were more people who went through a similar phase that I did. One of them was at the brink of killing themselves, even. I didn't know the name of the first person, but I did catch another name called "Damian Boyce". He lives in Charlotte, North Carolina, so I decided to take a drive all the way there. I decided to go speak with him because I have no idea where the other guy lives. As of writing, I'm currently in Charleston, South Carolina. I'm on my way to find Damian, and I'm gonna speak to him if it's the last thing I do. '''CHARLOTTE, NORTH CAROLINA' Apparently, my best friend is coming over to help sort out some of the problems I'm going through. Fortunately, however, it's not just me who's experienced these things; there's a WIDE variety of people on the Internet who have as well. It's all stored on a wiki called Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki. I have no idea who Geoshea is, but I'm still excited that I did find this wiki. Apparently, there's TONS of VeggieTales-related stories out there, including the years from 1993 (which my best friend Mark told me about), 1994, 1996, 1997 (which was a trollpasta), and even 1987. Hell, not just VeggieTales, there's all KINDS of stuff, too: Sonic, The Loud House, Max & Ruby, the list goes on! This was all interesting, but I needed to know who these people actually were. The most information I could gather was from a YouTuber called The Shadow Reader. Apparently, he's narrated my story as well as Mark's. There's just one problem, though; he's from the Geoshea world. In my universe (the real world, in case you're wondering) all of the creepypastas are sometimes real and sometimes fake, but in the Geoshea world they are made by real authors and storytellers. Or at least, that's the most information I could gather- HOLY CRAP... what was that? I'm hearing a strange, loud, booming noise. It sounds like it's coming from outside. A portal opened up, and it revealed to be Mark, some kids named Dewin and Gabriel, Otterton and some other person who I can't identify. How did they get there? Why are they here? Good GOD, I have no idea. "We need your help," they all said. I didn't wanna ditch my father, so at first I rejected their offer. Unfortunately, however, they weren't asking, so they just dragged me along and I went into the weird portal which... takes me to the Geoshea world, apparently. What are the origins of the portal? I have no clue. THE GEOSHEA WORLD- GABRIEL'S PERSPECTIVE Apparently, the Geoshea world is dark, blood red, gloomy and full of all sorts of people who write a ton of stories to be narrated by this one dude called The Shadow Reader. Otterton, as my traveling buddy, seems to know a lot about him, so we decided to see him first. Unfortunately, however, he was very hard to get to, so we had to take some caution before approaching his army of shadows. In case you're wondering, he was situated in the center of the Geoshea world. His job is to judge creepypastas based on their quality, creativity, and if they're not using any cliches. This all seems simple enough, but there's a VAST library of creepypastas scattered all over the website; some are good, some are bad. Unfortunately, however, there are TONS of characters from the stories here, and they look REALLY scary. I don't know what to think about them! THE GEOSHEA WORLD- MARK'S PERSPECTIVE Okay, WHAT? I mean, WHAAAAAAAAAAT? The portal, and the alternate dimensions, and the creepy VHS tapes, and the explosion on the plane... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON????? Look, I'll try my best, I'll give the BEST POSSIBLE DESCRIPTION of the Geoshea world that I can possibly give you, here it goes: there's a dude named The Shadow Reader who has an army of shadows and judges creepypastas based off of their quality and there's a ton of other characters from popular creepypastas who come to life and scare off anyone that comes their way. Examples include: Sonic.EXE, Max & Ruby 0004 (who constantly go around and say "DEATH IS OUR ONLY RELEASE"), Shadow the Hedgehog, and Two-Face Lincoln Loud. There are, however, tons of skilled authors and storytellers who also hang out in the Geoshea world and some of them even make a living. Others, however... not so much. I still can't believe this is actually happening... well, at least I keep a journal with me at all times. THE GEOSHEA WORLD- DAMIAN'S PERSPECTIVE The gripping blood. The army of shadows. The blackened world. That's probably the best way to describe the Geoshea world. Two minutes in, and I already caught myself being chased by Max & Ruby 0004 screaming, "Death is our only release." I'm not exactly sure what that meant, but then a giant envelope flew into my face with the text, "Death is our only release". What was going on? Was I about to die? The army of shadows, as well as several Sonic.EXE faces were all approaching my direction and tried to tackle me to my death, not knowing why they would decide to make someone their enemy just by looking at them once. I'm already not looking forward to what's coming after this. GEOSHEA HQ- SHADOW READER'S PERSPECTIVE "Come along, my little shadows," I said in my dark and menacing voice. "Looks like we've got company." I've already imprisoned Dewin from the VeggieTales 1996 story for having his experiences reflected so poorly. I almost want to bash his skull apart, but I decided to be nice and imprison him instead. My legion of shadows brought in 3 people named Damian, Gabriel, and Mark- all three of them were from VeggieTales creepypastas. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Trinity Trio," I said with a chuckle. "Welcome to my lovely little home. Hey, wait a minute! I see you brought Otterton with you!" Otterton ran up to me and I started to pet him. "What a cute little otter you are indeed," I said in a very non-threatening voice. The three of them looked at me strangely, so I decided to continue with my speech. "Now, I'm going to have Gabriel and Mark imprisoned for making terrible reflections of their past," I said. "However, keep Damian here because he does have some potential. His story was actually kind of awesome." I ordered one of my servants Jayla to imprison Gabriel and Mark, but I wanted to keep Damian around because his storytelling skills could come in handy. Nobody can make a VeggieTales ''creepypasta like him. '''GEOSHEA HQ- DAMIAN'S PERSPECTIVE' I'm not a fan of this "Shadow Reader" guy. He's taken hostage of my friend Mark and that Gabriel kid and now I have no idea what he's gonna do with me. He raised his staff in front of my eyesight, as if he was planning an attack or something. But no. He was just ordering his servant named Jayla (who is kinda hot actually, not gonna lie) to come and arrest Mark and Gabriel. I tried doing everything I could to stop them, but I was attached to chains implanted on the ground, therefore there was nothing I could do. The Shadow Reader then looked down upon me and said, "I will always have more power than you, for I am Geoshea." I had no idea what that meant, but I guess "Geoshea" is the founder of this universe and people try to hide their identity. Well, if that's the case, then the Shadow Reader didn't do a fantastic job at hiding his identity. He wanted to use me to exploit my storytelling abilities, which then led me to explain that all of this actually happened. The Shadow Reader responded with a shocked face and then a menacing laugh. After pleading the Shadow Reader countless amounts of times to try to believe me, he failed to accept my claim and decided to imprison me instead of keep me free. He ordered Jayla when she came back to arrest me, and thus I was locked away in a cell with Mark and Gabriel. "How are we gonna get out?" Mark asked. "I have no idea," Gabriel said. "I can't believe this is actually happening," I said. "Why do these bad things happen to us?" So basically, I had to explain to them that the Shadow Reader is trying to exploit people in this universe to their creative boundaries while also possibly being capable of pushing them beyond their boundaries, and then I also explained that the REAL Shadow Reader wasn't a terrible person like the Geoshea world's version of him. Apparently, from whatever other information I've gathered while talking to him, the Shadow Reader here is also a huge fan of the extinction of low-quality stories, and he plans on removing whoever wrote them in order for the Geoshea world to be filled with only the best of the best when it comes to quality creepypastas. After explaining everything, Jayla walked in and started to show some mercy towards us. "Look, I don't wanna be here as much as you guys don't want to, but I'm forced to work for the Shadow Reader," Jayla said. We began to immediately change her opinions on her as she showed disinterest in her position. "Listen: maybe I can free you guys if you keep a low profile. That way, nobody will know we're there!" The three of us, though with a bit of regret, willingly agreed with her, so we sneaked past all of the shadow guards (let's just say Jayla is a pretty fantastic lead) and reached the main hall. We were cornered by tons of more shadow guards, but Jayla put her plan into action and decided to attack all of the guards with a couple of weapons she brought with her. They were just a couple of explosives and projectiles, which I'm quite surprised she brought with her as if she expected to bump into situations like these. The Shadow Reader, observant of what went on between me, Gabriel, Mark, and Jayla, decided to order an entire army to chase after us, because that way there'd be tons of backup if we kill any members of the army. SHADOW READER'S PERSPECTIVE "This will be fun," I said, planning the attack route for my army to follow. They've fought and captured many fugitives before, and this dumb group of parading dweebs who somehow managed to get one of my SERVANTS on board with their plan will be no exception. I was going to capture the four of them if it was the last thing I'd ever do. No one runs away from my plans. Nobody can escape the Shadow Reader. If anything, they should just surrender right now because they have no idea what they are dealing with when I say I want them to be attacked. They will experience more pain than they've ever experienced before. They will suffer the insane power of Geoshea's madness!!!!! DAMIAN'S PERSPECTIVE We were once again cornered by the shadow army, who looked furious, as if they wanted to kill us. Hell, considering this place, that wouldn't be very shocking. But anyways, Jayla was kind enough to decide to give us some weapons and armor to suit up against the "ultimate fight" or whatever like that. But anyways, the army decided to attack, one of the guards placing a spear near my throat. I decided to use the sword I was given by Jayla to slice that guard in half, as well as attacking many of the other guards, which ended up creating a giant pool of blood and floating dead remainders of their body. Gabriel, Jayla, and Mark seemed to be having a great time shooting and blowing up most of the shadow army until the Shadow Reader decided to swoosh in to settle things. He prepared a monologue that went like this: "My shadows have failed me. They are not powerful enough to face anyone like you. I know what I said earlier, but it turns out that I was wrong. But now, while you're being threatened by me, hear my warning. You all will fall and die a horrible and gruesome death once I slaughter you all. Gabriel and Mark, for your lack of quality storytelling. Jayla, for trying to rebel against my orders and decisions. And finally, to Damian, for starting out to be a pretty good guy until you blew your cover before you were put away." That kind of summed up our stories pretty well: Gabriel and Mark didn't go into much detail about what happened in their pasts, Jayla is a flat-out rebel and I had a story to tell until Mark came along and made everything dumber by mentioning HE witnessed a creepy and disturbing VeggieTales ''episode. It all makes sense now. Well, maybe not Jayla's side of the story, but me, Gabriel, and Mark all just existed to tell our own stories until we were suddenly brought together by nature. Well, maybe not nature, but you get the idea. And considering how these people were bashed apart by the alternate version of the Shadow Reader, I needed to show him no mercy. So, without restraint, I willingly decided to walk up and slash his head off, hoping to restore the balance to the actual Shadow Reader in the real world who, let's face it, is a really great guy. Why can't the Geoshea version of him be great, though? That's what makes me a bit confused. But anyways, the Geoshea world seemed to have dissolved after I killed the Shadow Reader, and we were all in our normal positions after that. '''GABRIEL'S ENDING' Wow, this dude just decided to go and decapitate the Shadow Reader. God, I hope he's not like that in real life. But anyways, the next thing I knew, I returned back home and I had seemed to forgot everything that happened until I really thought about it, which was required in order for me to check in on how things were going. Funny enough, however, I wasn't in South Carolina; I was back at my house for whatever reason. This kinda confused me, to be honest. But hey, as long as things are back to normal without any worries of the Geoshea world, that's fine with me. And whenever something like that happens, I always know that God made me special and he loves me very much. MARK'S ENDING After the insanely weird thing that Damian did, I found myself standing by the Grand Canyon, right in front of my car. How strange. I remember leaving the Grand Canyon before any of the weird portal-plane explosion stuff happened (couldn't document that during when it happened, it was a freaking explosion!). I had forgot about what had happened over in the Geoshea world, and I kept having to deeply think about what happened then in order to get some sense of a reflection on what had happened. The Shadow Reader in real life isn't this bad of a person, is he? I mean, a lot of people really like him, so at least he has that going for him. But anyways, I stood by the Grand Canyon, watching a beautiful sunset as the minutes passed, and all I was thinking of was the quote at the end of every VeggieTales ''episode: God made you special and He loves you very much. '''EPILOGUE (AKA DAMIAN'S ENDING)' I reunited with my father, and we were both happy to see each other. He gave me a big hug because he was worried where I had gone for the past few hours. It all felt like a daze; I didn't even know why it happened! Guess the Shadow Reader doesn't have to live with himself in the Geoshea world anymore now that he can return to doing the normal things that he liked doing in the real world; narrating creepypastas and giving good constructive feedback. He doesn't abuse people or hold people hostage just because they wrote a bad story; he just tries to educate people so they can learn from doing right or wrong as well as making good choices. But anyways, me and my father decided to visit the grave of my mother again, as we do every month. I like to bring a bouquet of flowers with me each time. We drove off to the graveyard and after some walking, we spotted my mother's grave. Funny enough, Jayla, who happened to know about my mother's death, was standing there. She gave me a pat on the back and said, "Things like these happen all the time. Don't let it affect your life in a negative way." Then she smiled and said, "Change matters." I took her advice, I can't help it. I always get teary-eyed whenever I approach her grave. But anyways, I slowly walked over to the grave and dropped the bouquet of flowers that I had brought with me, then whispered, "God made you special and He loves you very much." And if He's taking good care of me, then that's all I can ever ask for. MEANWHILE... I have been informed about a new VeggieTales ''episode. One from the ''In the House ''bullcrap. I can't believe people keep on making these things and are reflecting there experiences on it. There has to be a way to stop all of this. But whatever should happen, I will take them down... '''for I am Geoshea.' THE END Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading; if I haven't said this enough, then I'm saying it again: this was INCREDIBLY stressful to write. I stayed up until 1:30 AM writing this thing, so in total, I counted, and it took me 5 hours and 16 minutes just to write this story, whereas Change Matters only took me 1 hour and 32 minutes to write it. God, this was STRESSFUL! I hope you've enjoyed it as I gave this story my all. But if you're not satisfied with this story, don't worry! I have PLENTY of other neat stories you can read, so check them out! Lost Marvel Movie: Part I Lost Marvel Movie: Part II VeggieTales: Change Matters VeggieTales 1997: The Ultimate Trollpasta Category:VeggieTales Category:Sequels Category:Spin-off of VeggieTales 1993 Category:Longpasta Category:Feelspasta Category:Biondipasta's Creepypastas Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Not a Trollpasta Category:Sequel to VeggieTales: Change Matters Category:VeggieTales Creepypasta Universe Category:Grand-Scale Creepypastas Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:Stories with the Shadow Reader in them Category:Crossovers Category:Trollpasta Category:Crappypasta Category:Crossover Town